Lost Track Of Time
by rycbar15
Summary: It's amazing how normal you can think you are until something happens that changes it all. I was just a average teenager who signed up for a field trip. But now I've thrown into the world of aliens and time travel. It also turns out I may not be as 'average' as I thought. This should be interesting.
1. The Beginning Of Everything

I'm a (semi) average human being. That is what I thought to myself whenever I felt different. Don't most people? With two years of high school left and a only mildly annoying family to back me up I thought nothing could ever go wrong. It's like in those movies when the protagonist claims 'things can't get any worse' and they do. That's what's happening now, I said to myself 'I am so normal, I have a great family. This is going to be a fantastic year' and singlehandedly doomed myself to a year of abnormal non humanness. In fact I wish I could say just a year.

What I didn't know is when I asked my mother to sign a permission slip so I could go on a trip to a building packed full of science labs, I was actually asking for her to sign something that would remove me from her life forever.

But that's parents for you.

The funny thing is my dad said no to the trip so I went to my mother instead. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone. Would I have stayed a normal, oblivious, human being forever?

It's interesting that as soon as something life changing happens we immediately look to what could have been. What could have stopped your mother from meeting your father? If you tripped and fell over your shoelaces one day, will you never meet your best friend because of a few seconds? I recently found out time is everything, it is so important and we just ignore it like a discarded item.

Back then though I didn't appreciate time fully. I still wasted it with sleep and surfing the web. Looking back now I also wish I had the time to do that.

I arrived late for my bus by five minutes. I got the last seat next to the smartest guy in school which resulted in us arguing about the coolest superpowers the whole ride.

When we arrived at the science labs we all streamed into the building with barely a minute to look at our surroundings. The tall white building stretched so high it hurt to look up at it. The windows reflected all the light from the sun to the point it became impossible to see inside. As I squinted at the harsh light I was pushed along with the crowds of other teenagers into the building.

"Hello and Welcome to one of the coolest science facilities in the country!" An overly enthusiastic tour guard yells at us, "Please take a name tag and remember the golden rule of no wandering off."

I turned to the guy I talked to on the bus, Matt, and smirk, "I bet it'll take five minutes for someone to go missing."

He shrugs his head but grins "What a challenge."

As we are led into the first of the labs the expensive equipment and monitors fill my vision. You honestly cannot turn without spotting a computer screen or a monitor for a door lock. The whole room is filled with desks, there are countless doors leading who knows where also scattered around the room.

"Why don't you all look around while I get you young students some information packs" I think the whole class groans at the thought of information packs while the tour guide disappears, meanwhile the students spread out to look at all the cool equipment. That's when I spot a man leaning against a wall in the corner. He's not dressed like any of the other white coated men that have been entering and exiting the room. Instead he's wearing a bow tie with a tweed coat definitely not allowed in the dress code. He's also staring right at me. Which although is slightly unnerving it's also intriguing.

"Ava I'm just gonna talk to someone, I'll be five minutes." Matt says as I absentmindedly walk towards the strange man.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I reply as I glance back at him as he walks away. When I turn back all I can see of the man is him disappearing behind a closing door. Just before it shuts completely It stops with a gap of about a inch. Looking around everyone seems extremely distracted so when I reach the door and pull it open not one person notices.

The door is propped open by a piece of material that must have been the strangers bow tie. Picking it up I tie it loosely around my neck before going through the door into the room.

Every door has a monitor next to it with a touch screen keypad so there is no way I could have followed him that way, which means he wanted me to follow him. Why would he do that?

The small room is empty besides a very large computer desk and some filing cabinets. Realizing I've let the door close behind me, and the two other exits are firmly closed, I sit down at the desk and tap my fingers against the Grey painted wood.

What am I going to do now? I reach into my pocket to find my phone missing, I must have left it at home. Maybe I shouldn't have followed that guy, he probably just wanted to trap me in the first place. Whatever his plan was it doesn't change any facts in the matter that I am definitely stuck.

The screen of the computer turns itself on making me jump a little. A bunch of pixelated lines moving up and down fills the screen that causes me to frown. Did someone leave a game on? I reach out and move the mouse but nothing happens. Eventually after waiting four minutes the lines move and change into a very unrecognizable face. I squint and lean closer as the face blinks, whatever this is its very lifelike for something so pixelated.

An explosion of static sound comes out of some small speakers nearby causing me to cover my ears In pain.

"Is anyone there? Help!" I yell to no avail. There's no point checking the doors as they have no handles and I don't know the code. As the horrible static sound dwindles I close my eyes and try to recover from the ringing sound in my ears.

"Help." A croaky, mechanical voice says. I open my eyes to see I am still completely alone in the room.

"Hello?" I ask tentatively glancing around until my eyes land on the monitor.

"Hello." The voice says again, at the exact same moment the face on the screen mouths the word exactly right. What on earth is going on?

I lean closer as the strange looking face smiles and seems to look at me.

"Is anyone there?" It says in a menacing voice that makes me want to run home and tell my mother to never let me outside again. Is it repeating what I'm saying? There's only one way to find out.

"My name is Ava, what's yours?" I ask quietly, maybe I've just gone insane. Maybe this is some big prank like I've seen on the internet where this group films massive pranks without people's knowledge. But why are they trying to scare me out of all the other teens on this trip?

"Name." It states plainly before pulling a face that I would describe as sadness. I lean closer to the screen as a hand appears. That's when I notice that this hand is becoming real. It literally comes out of the monitor and heads toward me just as someone grabs my arm and pulls me away from the computer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Man from before says from my side, completely freaking me out but giving me a drop of relief at the same time as he pulls this long metal object out of his coat pocket resting it at his side before looking at the face and hand. "Oh! Something I haven't seen before! That's good. Now… What are you?"

I grab his hand to try and pull him back when he steps closer to the screen, but he just grins at me and tightens his grip on my hand. "Don't worry Ava I'm just going to take a look. So Mr Machine thing. Do you have a name?"

Why would he want to take a closer look at it? In fact, and this is a way more important question in my opinion. How does he know my name? The face stares at the strange man with what looks like a glare before grabbing the side of the computer screen with its pixelated hand, pulling itself out of the screen further until another arm and part of its neck appears.

"Hey! Did I say you could move? How rude." The Man continues before raising the metal object, he pushes a button that lights up the end and makes a strange sound before he speaks again. His face drops before he glances at me with what looks like dread. "Uh… so do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"What?" I ask in shock as he looks at me with familiarity.

"The good news is I think I just saved your life, the Bad news is this thing is messing with the sonics circuits."

The pixelated man starts to pull its whole body out of the computer, the man who saved me frowns as it raises its left arm and holds it out in my direction.

"So.. Uh, Run." He yells as he pulls me away from a flash of electricity that barely misses me.

I have no Idea who this man is or what he's talking about but I am definitely going to take his advice.

(Hello and welcome to my new Doctor Who fic! I'm excited for this one. I now have three stories on the go so updates for all three will be spread out every two weeks. I'll probably update this again shortly. What do you think?)


	2. The Doctor

It took me a few moments to realise as we were backed up against the closed cold metal door that there may have been a flaw in The Man's plan to run.

"Wait, run where? The doors are closed." I almost yell trying to get his attention. He half glances at me even though he still seems focused on keeping me away from the pixelated person.

"Uh… that isn't my bow tie you're wearing by any chance, the one I blocked the door with?" He asks, seemingly already knowing the answer. He sighs as I go quiet. "Of course. Couldn't have left it there, could you?"

"Well I didn't know! I thought you wanted me to follow you! It's not like you used the bow tie to get through the door originally! There must be another way out" I reply, my voice raising higher with every word.

"I used the sonic, but that might not work now..." He pushes a button on what he just described as the sonic pointing it at the door "Ok, new plan, you distract the thing, I'll get the door open."

"Me? How am I… Wait." The pixelated man is almost frozen in place as it turns it's head to watch each of us as we speak. When we stop speaking altogether to stare at it, it begins to move again stopping when I open my mouth to talk. "It's like it's listening to us."

"It is listening to us. Learning and taking notes probably. Aren't you, you amazing thing." He says to the pixelated humanoid with obvious admiration as it tilts his head. Who is this guy? Am I trusting a maniac or overly eccentric person to save my life?

"What do we do?" I ask worriedly as the man pushes a button on the sonic to make it flash a green color.

"I don't know! But this is nothing new, we should be used to this by now, right?" His sudden grin fades as he looks at my dubious face. He seems to think for a minute before turning away from me. "Oh Ava… we haven't met before have we."

"How do you know my na-" A sudden spike of electricity hits the wall where I was standing as the man pushes me away.

"What did I say about being rude!" He yells at it, anger raging forth through his voice, he seems to be unfazed at the fact I almost died and more annoyed that the thing interrupted our conversation.

"What's going on in there!" A voice shouts from the other side of the door we are backed up against. I look at the doctor as he smiles, it never reaches his eyes.

"Help us! There's this thing! It's attacking." The door slides open before I even finish the sentence and I am met with the now angry face of the perky tour guide as she looks from me, to the man, to the pixelated monster behind us.

"What on earth is going-" She says before a flash of electricity reaches out and hits her, I brace myself for something gruesome or horrible but instead it's like one of those old tv shows where the person just teleports away. Except when the tour guide disappears a pile of dust is left in her wake. I go pale as The Strange Man drags me out of the small room into another, except its not the original room I was in before this all happened. The only familiar thing I can find is one very surprised cluster of teenagers from my tour group standing in the corner.

The man pushes a button on the entrance to the room we just escaped from and I turn just in time to see the pixelated form storm towards the door, he doesn't quite make it though as the door slides shut, locking the thing out.

"What's going on?" The voice of my best friend Matt asks from behind me. I turn and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I suddenly feel very sick and have to prop myself up against the wall as my heart beats at a incredible speed. Matt continues to speak but I hardly hear him. "Who's this guy… and where's the tour guide?"

I wince and look away from every person in the room as the man explains.

"She's... on extended leave. Ava are you ok?" He stands in front of me and tilts my head up to look at my glistening eyes moments away from crying. I'm suddenly enveloped in a wonderful hug I never want to leave, from a stranger I've just met. "It's ok Ava."

"He's... hes hugging you..." Matt whispers in a monotone yet shocked voice, he is standing next to the large group of teenagers who are trying to seem inconspicuous talking amongst themselves.

"Yes thank you captain obvious, always knew you were smart Matt." The Man says harshly to my best friend with what must be as much sarcasm as he can muster moments before I pull back from the comforting hug and push him further away from me.

"How do you know who we are? In fact! Who are you? You seemed to be pretty familar with that situation in there so you have a lot, and I mean a lot! Of explaining to do." The whole room goes silent as even the slight murmurings between school friends dies out.

"I.. Ava." He looks so sad as he stands there in front of me. There's a sudden silence where not even the machines around us make a noise before he composes himself and smiles that smile that doesn't reach his eyes again. "I'm the Doctor. And I'm here to save your, and everybody's life here. Apparently it's my job. Now, back to the subject of the pixelated man. Did the monitor turn on by itself?"

"I… I don't know." I mutter as everyone in the room turns to me, I blush wildly from the attention. "Why..?"

The Doctor steps closer trying to not let the others hear as he puts an arm casually over my shoulder.

"I kind of want to know what we're up against. Since, you know, we are surrounded by computers, possibly trapped in a building where pixelated monsters are running free." He removes his arm and smiles reassuredly. "Knowing exactly what happened might be a good thing in this situation."

"Ava… What is happening? " Matt asks as both of them stand in front of me as the initial adrenaline wears off. The last thing I see is The Doctor and Matt look at each other with an equal amount of hate as I close my eyes and wish more then anything that this is a dream.

(So life is being cruddy. My boyfriend cutely distracting. And writing... kinda forgotten sorry. I wrote this two weeks ago. Then forgot about it. Thank my concussion from work for this piece of stringed together words. Enjoy)


End file.
